This invention relates to multiplex communication systems and more particularly to optical multiplex communication systems.
Most approaches to optical multiplex communication systems to date have been based upon a one beam of light at a particular frequency per optical fiber basis. To accomplish multiplexing to date, a plurality of beams of light have been provided which are separated in accordance with frequency division techniques. Since the carrier for intelligence in prior optical multiplex communication systems has been based on temporal modulation of the light beam carriers, frequency division of the light beam carriers or their modulating signals, the intelligence of communications to unwanted interception by an intruder is easily accomplished since all that is necessary is that the intruder monitor the intensity of the light beam in the optical waveguide or fiber.